The Perfect Gift
by Den Of the Shark
Summary: Edd tries to buy a birthday present for Kevin cause I'm horribly unoriginal. Fluffyness ensues. (R!AU belongs to Asphy)


**Kinda late birthday present for kevin-barr. I hope you like it dude. ;3; It's kinda lame, and decently fluffy. R!Edd belongs to Asphy and has nothing to do with their R!au comic.**

**Summary: **Edd tries to buy a birthday present for Kevin cause I'm horribly unoriginal.

**Rating: **K or T? There's nothing really bad in it.

This was ridiculous. Why was one required to purchase anything for a birthday? There was far too much stress involved. What if he got the wrong thing, or something not adequate enough? Something that that damn jock would say he liked, but mock later? This was far, far too stressful.

Even so, Eddward was still standing in this hive mind the rest of people called a mall, looking through each store for something that would be good enough to give as a gift. He'd never had this issue before. Both of the Ed's had been easy to get gifts for. When they talked that is. Marie was fairly easy as well, as she just let him know what he needed to get her. Same for his other friends.

Kevin, though, Kevin was another thing entirely. He'd grown closer to his childhood bully over the years, and begun to date a few months ago. A bond that started off slow, and grew over time. The jock had found the, then, scrawny nerd crying behind the school. Even with everything that Kevin had done to him, he'd never seen double-d like the way he found him then.

Something about seeing the normally happy, sassy nerd bawling his eyes out hadn't sat well with him. He'd stayed with Edd when no one else had, and the brunette had let everything out without thinking. Everything that had been weighing him down and crashing.

From then on, they both found that the other was someone they never knew they'd needed in their lives. The closer they grew, the more they saw each other grow. Edd from the small bookworm, to the sarcastic swimmer and Kevin from the school bully to the well liked baseball star. Edd would tutor the ginger when he needed it, or they found they could just talk for hours. They were there when they needed each other, which slowly began to form into something more than friendship.

In the beginning, that terrified the swimmer, and he began to distance himself from Kevin. In the hopes that the feeling would go away at some point. While he was happy to be close to the baseball star, he was not ready to develop feelings. He was afraid that at any time the other would get tired of him and leave. If they were just friends, and that happened, then it would be easier if the other just left. Relationships always made things more complicated.

Kevin had noticed Edd's distance right away, and it both pissed him off and worried him. It pissed him off that he didn't know what he'd done to the moody swimmer to push him away. It worried him because Edd seemed to be spiraling down back on the day that he found him. Tear stained was not a way he wanted to see Edd again, and he did not want to be that reason.

After about a week of being either being avoided or given excuses, he'd had enough. Kevin had cornered Edd in the locker rooms after one of the swimmer's practices. He'd demanded to know what he'd done and how he could fix it. The shark kept trying to tell him that nothing had been done, and it couldn't be fixed at this point.

It had quickly devolved into both of them yelling, the ginger not giving up on his demands, and Edd doing what he could to push the man away. That damn Kevin Barr was persistent and Eddward's stress was about to make him crack.

"Fine do you wish to know?" He'd remember shouting out, "I think I may have grown an infatuation with you and it is harrowing."

"In normal person talk," Kevin had responded, even though he understood the words Edd had spoken.

The swimmer sighed, leaned back against the lockers, startlingly cold against his still bare back. The swimmer ran his hands down his face, trying to compose himself before he spoke again. He wanted to run and get away from telling the man something he may regret. It was the first time in a long time, he felt like he did in middle school.

"I think," he took in another breath, "no I am fully aware of my feelings for you. I quite like you, a lot. And it is frightening to me."

He looked at the shocked red head, who had no idea what to say to the brunette's confession. Edd could feel his heart drop, and mentally scolded himself for even thinking that phrase. The longer his friend had remained quiet, the harder it was to stay composed.

Edd balled up his fists, frustrated that he was letting himself get worked up over something like this, "At least say something."

The other jock didn't listen to Edd's request, but before the swimmer could either leave or say anything else, the other male cupped the brunette's cheeks. Kevin leaned down and gave the other a quick, deep kiss. Full of everything he'd been holding back as well, if only to not scare off the swimmer, either. He hadn't wanted to ruin what they had, but he was not going to complain if Edd felt the same.

The swimmer couldn't help but kiss him back, and put the same amount of passion into the kiss. They pulled back and a light pink stained both boy's faces.

"I like you too, dork," he grinned.

From there, they'd gone back to Eddward's home. There was so much to discuss. Edd gave Kevin the full details of why he'd backed away, and Kevin made a promise that Edd was now stuck with the sports star. A promise which had yet to be broken.

Which is why he had to find the perfect gift for the other man. Something that would show how grateful he was, as Eddward was not one to show much emotion normally. He was still afraid, and had not wanted to get his hopes up for nothing, despite his boyfriend's protests to the opposite.

He was almost ready to give up for the night, until he spotted a nick-knack store. He shrugged and figured that it couldn't hurt to go in and look. He'd already spent enough time here, what was one more store?

He walked inside and did his best to look around at anything and everything in the store. There was so much, and was almost becoming over whelmed. That and he wished to clean most of this place and reorganize it all. Just as he was about to give up, he found a box filled with vintage baseball cards. They all looked to be in quite amazing condition as well.

The jock debated over it. It was not a lot, but it would be something he hoped the other man would love. They were fairly pricy, but it would be worth it. Once bought, he went home, happy to be out of the public eye.

All week, to cover up his nervousness, he'd been dropping hints on the 'magical' gift he'd gotten for his boyfriend. It peaked Kevin's interest, a lot. So, when his birthday finally came around, thankfully on a Saturday for once, he couldn't wait to see what that damn shark had in mind for him.

The party was small, just them and most of the kids from the cul-de-sac, save for Eddward. He'd told Kevin he would be seeing him in the evening. After he got things prepared. Finally, the night rolled around and Edd made his way to Kevin's place.

The swimmer knocked on the door, holding the wrapped box behind his back. Kevin opened the door and grinned, "Hey, dorko. Took you long enough."

Eddward smirked and scoffed, "One must wait for perfection, Kevin."

He walked inside, and took off his shoes. Not a requirement in the red head's house, but it was out of habit for Edd. They walked up to Kevin's room, happy to get some alone time together.

"Ok, you can't keep me waiting anymore," Kevin teased, "can't build up something like that, and not make me want to see."

Edd chuckled and gave him a quick kiss, "Well, your first gift is me, which is going to be impossible to top, but I suppose I shall give you your next present."

The swimmer handed the other man the wrapped box, and the baseball star took it, "Hey, I've been wanting you all day, so don't think I won't unwrap you at some point."

Eddward laughed, and watched at the jock opened the box to reveal the cards. He could see the ginger's eyes widen, and look through the cards. His calloused fingers looked through each one, too stunned that the swimmer had even managed to find any of them to say anything.

"So," Edd began, "are they too your liking."

"Dude, dude, they're amazing. Some of these are really rare, how much did this cost?" He questioned.

To which Edd just shrugged, "It doesn't matter, as long as you enjoy them."

"Oh, I like them, a lot, but I think I am going to enjoy this more," a sly grin formed on Kevin's face and he pounced on the swimmer. He pulled him into a rough kiss and pulled him close.

"You're welcome," Edd chuckled when he broke away, "and happy birthday."

Kevin nuzzled along Edd's neck, "'Bout to get a lot more happy." He said and pushed the brunette back on to the bed. All in all, things had gone well. Everything that had led up to now, had been a wonderful experiment. This also meant that Kevin had to up the ante for Edd's birthday.


End file.
